


[Podfic] fight me

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Astral Projection, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, McDonald's, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, cheezits, dennys, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: Lloyd tries to ascend into the astral plane to fight Morro. Kai is tired. Morro doesn't wanna fight.
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] fight me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fight me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048742) by [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 5:00
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/fight-me)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NmSWKjek7jjLLM8Wqd1n2vgClk92DRFK/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [fight me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048742)
  * **Author:** [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** [ODYSSEY](https://cymatics.fm/products/odyssey-edm-sample-pack)



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:  
> 
> 
> *   
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 
>   
> 
> *   
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 
>   
> 
> *   
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.  
> 


End file.
